


Hiro's Hero (2011)

by JennyB



Series: Lent 2011 [23]
Category: Gravitation
Genre: Friendship, Lent Challenge 2011, M/M, Secret Admirer, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-31
Updated: 2011-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro has an unexpected secret admirer - who surprises him in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiro's Hero (2011)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Velvetina_Belle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvetina_Belle/gifts).



> Written for Lent Challenge 2011. Prompt: I didn't know it would be you.

Hiro was having a bad week. Bad Luck was on tour, and Hiro could tell how close they were to the end of it by Shuichi's mood. For the first three days, Shuichi had done nothing but sob uncontrollably and bemoan the fact that he missed Yuki. Hiro had been about ready to strangle him with a patch cord, especially since Shuichi never really said anything new. The middle day had been relatively normal, and things had been almost the way they'd been back before Yuki had entered the picture. The last couple of days has been the worst, Shuichi had swung to the complete manic end of the spectrum, practically bouncing off the walls and reminding Hiro whenever there was a lull in the conversation that ' _Yuki is going to meet me after the final concert and I'm gonna show him how much I love and missed him!_ '

Hiro didn't have the heart to tell Shuichi that he really didn't give a rat's ass about it. Especially not when he was going to be going home to his apartment, alone, to eat take out and watch bad TV until he fell asleep with the cat. He wondered when he'd become so pathetic. Even the fans - the ones who wrote to him specifically seemed to be more interested in his guitar or his fame than they were in him. He felt like such an idiot replying to letters that asked, _'Dude! You totally wail on your axe! Can you send me some music for...'_ or _Bro, I like totally need concert tix to the May 10 show! Hook a fan up?_' or the dreaded, ' _So I was playing Guitar Hero the other day..._ ' He sighed as he pushed his stack of mail aside. Just once he thought it might be nice if someone took an interest in him for a change.

He was due on stage in five minutes, but he needed some air. Unfortunately, his attempt to leave his dressing room for a smoke was thwarted by the arrival of K. Hiro noted the Uzi slung across the man's back, and decided that pressing to leave wouldn't be a good idea. Though, he was admittedly curious about the large cardboard box the blond carried. "What's that?"

"It arrived for you just now," K said with a smile as he passed it to Hiro.

"Oh. Thanks." He frowned slightly when K continued to stand there, grinning like a fool and looking about ready to squirm out of his skin. "What?"

"Well? Open it!"

"Yeah, I will later, K. I just wanted to -"

"Open it!" K repeated, his smile turning dangerous as his eyes narrowed. "It's from a _fan_ , Hiro."

The redhead considered that for a moment. "What if it's a bomb?"

K's eyes narrowed further, and he said through clenched teeth, "Someone went to a lot of trouble to send you that, Hiro. If you don't open it, I'm going to shoot you. With the box, your chances of injury drop to a respectable 50/50."

"Fine, God..." Hiro didn't understand what the sudden fuss was all about, but he knew K well enough by now that he could say it wasn't an empty threat. He tore the packaging open, his eyes widening in awe a moment later. "Whoa!" As he slid a Fender Stratocaster from the box, Hiro thought that it was the most beautiful guitar he'd ever seen. The body was jet black, and red lightning bolts highlighted with copper had been airbrushed over it. He played a quick riff, delighting in the way his fingers seemed to glide over the frets. Setting it aside, he picked up the accompanying note:

_Hiro,_

_I've seen every one of your concerts in Tokyo. You're one of the best guitar players I've seen, but that cheap Yamaha muddies your sound. I'd love to hear you try this tonight. Maybe you'll tell me what you thought of it after?_

Hiro smirked as he handed the note to K. "Pfft, hell yeah I'm going to try it." He lit a cigarette and took a drag, then handed it to his manager. "Gotta get. See you after the show, man!" In the best mood he'd been in all week, he tore down the corridor, flashing his band mates an apologetic grin as he took his spot. Moments later, the curtain went up, and the show began. The guitar was incredible and Hiro thought he played the best he'd ever had in his life. Whether that was due to the instrument or to the fact that he knew someone was out there listening to _him_ he didn't know. But he was happy. Truly happy.

Afterwards, while Hiro was packing his new guitar lovingly away, he heard a door close and he looked up to see K. "Hey," he greeted, giving him a slight nod.

"Hey. You were solid tonight. What'd you think of the guitar?"

"She rocks, K. She _totally_ rocks. It's an amazing gift. I just wish I knew who'd sent it so I could thank them." Hiro smiled a little. "At least buy them dinner or something."

K smirked. "Really? Well, steak's good." He turned the card around so that Hiro could see the _CKW_ monogram on the back.

"K? _You're_ my fan?"

The blond shrugged. "What? I can't have idols?"

Hiro lit up a cigarette. "Well, yeah, but when I was wondering who sent me a gift, well...I didn't think it would be you."

K shrugged uncomfortably, lighting his own smoke. "Does it bother you? That it's me?"

Hiro ran his tongue along his upper teeth in contemplation and then shook his head. "No, it doesn't bother me. It's...unexpected. And I think it's funny that you're the most stable fan I've ever had. But that's ok." He gave K a winsome smile. "Strangely, I wouldn't want it any other way." He chuckled as he slung his jacket over his shoulder, then playfully, almost flirtatiously, nudged the blond. "So...how about that steak?"


End file.
